


Downpour

by ehhhchimatsu



Series: In Which Forbidden Dorks do Normal Merc Things [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a "casual" relationship where really they care about eachother a lot, speeding bullet, they also make snarky comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RED Scout is trapped at the BLU Sniper's van while it storms - which really isn't a bad thing when there's a bed big enough for them both (and their wise-cracking comments).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

The darkened sky flashed white twice, which, followed by the low rumbling and the almost immediate downpour of rain, signified that the RED Scout would not be going anywhere anytime soon. 

"Can ya get a load'a this crap, Snipes? We haven't gotten rain out here in months and then freakin' this!" He shut the blinds to the windows, turning back around to face the BLU team's Sniper.

The Sniper didn't look up from cleaning his rifle as he replied, "Is it really rainin'? Oi couldn't tell over the sound of yer loud mouth."

Scout snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm the best thing to evah happen to ya, so watch it, pal."

The Sniper only hummed out a skeptical affirmation as he continued cleaning his gun. 

Scout, though, was bored. He took a few short strides until he reached the ladder to the bed, scaling up it and flopping onto the messy sheets, letting out a loud "humph" of displeasure. After a few moments of no response from the other, and a quick glance towards his way, Scout let out another puff of air, louder this time.

Sniper knew damn well what that little mongrel was trying to pull. He sighed, finally giving the runt his attention. He set his rifle down in its case, turning in his spot at the table to look at the kid. "What is it, Scout?" 

The Scout made a groaning noise and rolled onto his side, facing Sniper. "Pay attention to me. Stop cleanin' your stupid gun and come up here b'fore I come down there and make ya."

"That seems loike a lot'a work for a lil' pipsqueak," the Sniper said, a ghost of a smile hinting on his face. He walked to the bed, in less strides than the younger one, and started to pull himself up on a rung of the ladder. 

Scooching over to make more room for the two lanky bodies, Scout gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Puh-lease, I haven't been a pipsqueak since puberty."

The Sniper clambered onto the bed, making himself comfortable beside the boy, who was on his back once more. "And how long ago was that? Two years?"

"Excuse you, bub!" The younger man exclaimed, sitting up on his elbows. "That was plenty of years ago! More years than times you've got laid, man!"

"Yer probably not wrong," the Sniper started, shrugging as best as he could with his arms folded behind his head, "Oi never did claim to be a looker."

"Don't have'ta claim shit," Scout retorted, relaxing his upper body on the bed once more. "It's obvious that you're bettah lookin' than the rest of those lugs - except for me, of course." A lazy arm was draped over the Sniper's torso as the Scout got onto his side once more, practically wrapping himself around the other man and closing his eyes.

"Now just what do ya think yer doin'?"

"What does it look like? Cuddlin'. Don't make it any gayer than it needs'ta be, man."

Sniper rolled his eyes, but complied and said nothing further, moving his arm to hold the kid closer to his body, the crook of his neck holding Scout's head. 

Overall, Sniper didn't really mind. So he followed suit and did as the younger was, closing his eyes and letting his breathing take over his thoughts. 

Moments passed before the silence was broken. 

"Hey Snipes?" Scout spoke up, for once quiet compared to the rage of the storm happening just outside the van. 

Sniper didn't bother opening his eyes, instead opting to acknowledge the other by humming, "Hm?"

Scout paused, nervously opening his eyes and looking up at the Sniper. His Sniper. Who looked like he could fall asleep at any moment, just like this, cradling him all night. With those stupid aviators that he wore constantly and those long eyelashes he loved so much and those hazel eyes that he couldn't see currently and, "Um... can I sleep ovah?"

The Sniper's breathing hitched. Did the abnormally cocky runt beneath him sound flustered? Ladies and gents, this was one for the record, a true boil-over, a rare event only ever to be seen once before.

Sniper opened his eyes, meeting the stare of the chap in his arms. The horrid weather rocking his van ever so slightly and the not-so-distant rumbles of thunder didn't set the mood too well, but this moment was perfect all the same. He smiled. "Of course, darl."

A yawn and a mumbled "thanks" was the last thing the Sniper heard from the boy as they both fell asleep.


End file.
